


Through pink tinted glasses.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Ushiten week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shiratorizawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushiten Week, ah yes married couples, it's honestly quite cute, tendou and ushijima know how to sing in French, very soft and precious please proceed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Everything felt right. The way the sun shone through the curtains and the way their voices mingled, creating perfect harmony.Everything was perfect.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushiten week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Through pink tinted glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to Day 3 of Ushiten week 2020!  
> So, I tried to go with the vibe that the song "La vie en rose" had. Specifically the cover from Chloe Moriondo, which is also why the English lyrics are included.  
> I tried to write in a way that it seemed, well, as though there was a filter on their lives? Like as though they were constantly surrounded by soft twinkling and sparkles, the filter bringing out warm colors and making everything appear soft and gentle.
> 
> So I hope that I could achieve that vibe! I hope being the main focus here-
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Day 3, prompt 2: Secret talent

Tendou always thought that Ushijima was perfect.  
Perfect when he ran beside him during their morning runs, perfect when he sat with Tendou during their meals together.  
Perfect when he jumped in the air, his hand hitting the ball just right and causing his team to gain point after point as his dear husband broke through blocks.

He was perfect in everything that Tendou could think of.

Tendou smiled at that, turning to face his still sleeping husband's body, a hand reaching up to lightly run through the others olive colored hair, humming a soft tune while Ushijima gave a quiet sound from himself.

"Satori..?" His voice was tired, deep and yet so dreamy, catching the redheads heart and attention once more, just like the first time they spoke to each other.

The affection poured out of him in the form of a kiss to the forehead, hugging himself close to the broad body.  
"Good morning Wakatoshi."

And Ushijima smiled, arm wrapping around the slimmer body, pale skin so pretty in the soft sunlight that shone through the curtains of their bedroom. He was quick to kiss the soft cheek of the other, lips trailing down to Tendou's jawline as the latter nearly purred at the gentle kisses.

"Good morning Satori. I love you." The words came normally, both always saying it every morning regardless of what may have happened the day before and yet they still held the emotion that Ushijima or Tendou always wanted to express.  
Their declaration of love would never waver, never turn stale because of the small things they did for each other.

Tendou woke up and made sure he ran with Ushijima every morning, preparing breakfast for the two afterwards.  
And Ushijima would always come home at the exact same time, making the two some tea and wrapping Tendou in a blanket so he could relax while he himself cooked dinner.

Except for when Ushijima had extra practice, that's when he'd come home to a cooked meal and a sleeping Satori in bed. But for that, he always made sure to buy flowers to brighten up their house a little more, always glad to see Tendou's eyes brighten up at the pretty bouquet on the kitchen counter.

It was always like that, and neither minded. It was a comforting mix of spontaneity and a well written schedule.  
Tendou could always direct the way their run would go, Ushijima would always ask for the same breakfast.  
The tea they drank in the evening was always the same but the dinner was a variety every time.

Though sometimes they both couldn't bring themselves out of bed, Tendou merely happy that he could stay in bed longer and Ushijima could appreciate the ethereal beauty that his husband radiated both asleep and awake.

Much like this day, where Tendou was currently enjoying the soft kisses Ushijima peppered over his face and neck, sighing happily.  
"Okay, okay stop." Tendou giggled, lightly pushing at the others head and watching him fall down beside him, his head turning towards Ushijima.

"You truly are perfect, aren't you Wakatoshi?" He breathed out, fingertips running over the beautiful cheekbone of the other, cupping his cheek afterwards.

"And you never cease to take my breath away." Was Ushijima's response, eyes clouded with nothing but affection and love as he took in the sight of Tendou, soft morning sun hitting the side of his face just right, making his skin shine and smile just a bit brighter.  
"If I'm perfect, I wouldn't be able to find a word to describe you. You're far more than just perfect, Satori."

And he smiled as a pink flushed across the bridge of Tendou's nose, the redheads eyes widening at the compliment before he relaxed back, eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
"Aw.. Toshi.." He sniffled, but Ushijima wasn't alarmed as he was suddenly engulfed in another hug, appreciating the cool skin of the other hitting his own, which was radiating warmth.

He really was perfect, wasn't he? 

The sunlight slowly passed and the two decided to get up once the beam of light hit Tendou's eyes, the day comfortable and mellow as the two cooked breakfast together.  
Ushijima had his arm wrapped around Tendou, preparing their green tea while Tendou cooked at the stove. He had been listening to the redhead hum out a melody that he swore he had heard before.

Then again, that could also just be because Tendou listened to a lot of music and sang a lot. He was the more creative one of the two after all.  
But the melody really did sound familiar, almost as though Ushijima knew it by heart.. 

The breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence, Tendou smiling as he watched Ushijima eat what he had made for him.  
Nothing made him more happy than Ushijima appreciating whatever he had done or made for him, it made Tendou feel accomplished and happy.

It was around nine in the morning when Ushijima was getting ready for his delayed morning run, Tendou standing right before the genkan as he watched the other slip into his shoes.  
"Wakatoshi-kun?" 

"Yes Satori?" 

"Can you stop by the convenience store during your run and buy some snacks?" Tendou giggled at the look Ushijima gave him, sticking his tongue out playfully at the other.

"Meiji?"

"You know me so well Toshi." Tendou smiled before leaning forwards, kissing his husband on the lips, not wanting to break away but they had to sooner or later.

"I'll be back soon."

"And I'll be waiting for you my perfection." Tendou cupped the others cheek, leaning back in to lightly press another kiss to Ushijima's cheek.

"And I cannot wait until I reunite with my miracle." The latter responded, leaving the redhead stunned in shock as he pulled away to look at his amazing husband, soft red eyes meeting the olive colored with little golden specks in them.

"You never fail to make me blush, hm?" Tendou chuckled, knowing his cheeks were burning up as he allowed Ushijima to leave.

Once the door closed, he moved away from the front door, making his way throughout the entire house and preparing something he had been wanting to do for Ushijima.

Tendou set the garden table outside with a pale pink cloth, adding little snacks and drinks on top before letting out a huff of breath.  
He was nervous but he had always loved this song.

Tendou quickly shook his head, running back inside into his office, grabbing the ukulele bag and bringing it back out in the garden, opening it up and making sure it was tuned properly.  
He hadn't been playing this instrument for long, but he remembered this song from a sleepover they had back when they still attended Shiratorizawa and he wanted to play it himself for Ushijima.  
After all, he was forced to sing this to him during a game of truth or dare, which lead them to eventually confess to each other.  
The declaration of love had never been so sweet.

Tendou smiled at the memory, voice humming the melody as his hands automatically found its way to play the chords, swaying along to the strumming pattern before actually concentrating, sitting down on a chair so he could play properly.  
He took a deep breath, humming the melody while his hands moved across the ukulele, eyes closing, his hands moving in its own accord.

He opened his eyes when he heard the front door close, Ushijima's voice calling out to him. Tendou only waited until Ushijima found him on the porch outside, amusement and slight surprise on his face as he saw him holding the ukulele.

"Satori, what is this that you have pla-"

"Let me just sing this for you, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou smiled at the other and, albeit being a little nervous, started the strumming pattern while Ushijima sat down at the table beside Tendou.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras.. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose._

Ushijima's eyes widened at how Tendou sung, and the memory of this specific song flooded into his head immediately, making him smile as he listened to the other continue.

_Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours. Et ça me fait quelque chose._

Although Ushijima couldn't remember the lyrics word for word, he could still decipher and understand the general meaning of the song, his heart fluttering with love as he swayed slightly alongside Tendou's voice.  
It was unique. It wasn't the best singing or the clearest voice Ushijima had ever heard and yet it was so Tendou. Something about that mere fact made it sound better than all the angels choirs combined.

He smiled when he saw Tendou getting ready for the second verse, stopping him from opening his mouth as he instead got up, kneeling down on one knee in front of Tendou with affectionate eyes.  
The lyrics of the next verse came naturally to him, as though he knew them all along.  
And maybe he had, the song engraved deep into his heart.

_Il est entré dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur dont je connais la cause._

Ushijima watched as Tendou's eyes widened nearly comically at his singing, voice deep and vibrating throughout his ribcage as he watched Tendou nearly stumble over the chords, catching himself only slightly.  
He knew his pronunciation probably wasn't the best, but he still decided to continue, seeing as Tendou seemed to enjoy it very much regardless of how he said the words.

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie._

Ushijima got up from his position, moving towards the back of Tendou's chair and swaying the two of them ever so slightly before leaning down, getting ready for the last verse sung in French.  
His face was beside Tendou's, his husband leaning the back of his head against his shoulder as they sung together, Ushijima taking the role of the duet.

_Et dès que je l'aperçois. Alors je sens en moi.. Mon cœur qui bat._

Tendou wanted to leap into Ushijima's arms but the song still continued, smile big as he continued playing the chords, almost forcing himself to not pull the other into a kiss right then and there.

_Hold me close and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast.. This is la vie en rose._

He continued, listening to Ushijima harmonizing with him. The deep voice that accompanied his own was making his heart beat faster and stomach flutter as he glanced up at the other.

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose._

Ushijima took the leading voice this time and Tendou could feel the deep vibrations from his chest as he sung, head still firmly pressed by his husband's shoulder.

_When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart.  
A world where roses bloom._

Ushijima couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips, leaning down to kiss Tendou's cheek as he listened to the soft singing.

_And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seems to turn into love songs._

And even though they were part of the lyrics, Tendou couldn't stop the blush from coming to his face, smiling slightly as though that former sentence were a compliment meant just for him. 

_Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be.. La vie en rose._

The two sang together, both in their world because nothing else mattered at the moment. It was just them in this world, no one else could step in and ruin their moment together. The time they spent with each other was always so happy, always so fulfilling. And even though they fought sometimes, it would always end with the soft 'I love you.' that came the morning after.

"Who would've thought that you could sing so well, hm Toshi?" Tendou murmured when the song was over, his focus only on the other, the man that had stolen his heart in an instant and never planned to give it back.

Ushijima only gave him a small smile at that, making the redhead laugh.  
"Oh well, I did know that you were always perfect in everything you do, Wakatoshi-kun."

Tendou didn't even realize the way he had put the ukulele away, song still strumming in his mind as Ushijima lead him around, slow dancing on the porch as though it were their wedding day all over again.  
Every single moment they had together was perfect, and this wasn't anything to say otherwise, as though they were constantly looking through pink tinted glasses.

The pink tinted glasses which expressed their love for one another.


End file.
